


Can we fast-forward ('til you go down on me) ?

by absentloversthings



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Smut, brallon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absentloversthings/pseuds/absentloversthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dallon's birthday. Brendon has a special gift for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can we fast-forward ('til you go down on me) ?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first fic (and, well, smut) ever, so it's probably not very good. Also English isn't my mother tongue, so i'm sorry if i make stupid mistakes (feel free to correct me pls). 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Dallon has always liked pretty things. Shiny, glittery, colorful, some would say girly things. On Sundays, when he was little, he was always very jealous of his sisters, because his mom would wrap him inside a plain blue suit, in wich he would feel ugly, stupid and uncomfortable, and his little sisters would wear these beautiful pink dresses, and they would look like lovely dolls, and his little self found that really unfair. He wanted to be lovely. His parents made him understand fast enough that it was all but appropriate for a boy to wish such things. There was a Way for things to be and it was silly to try to go against it. Dallon wasn'ts silly, so he buried his envies and ignored them.

 

It worked for years. Until Dallon grew a little too old and he reached that age, that damned age when you start to question, to doubt, that the Way things are going is the Way they really should be going.

 

Dallon's childhood had been quite happy, and sometimes, he thinks that if he'd knew the shitstorm that was coming, he would have refused to grow up. Staying a child forever, just believing the Church and his parents, living by their rules, and not worrying about anything, just letting them take care about things and how they should be handled. Except he had no idea and adolescence hit him a little late, but like a bitch.

 

First of all, puberty made him _so_ tall. In a year, he grew so much and so fast that his clothes were always too short, or too wide. He felt ungracious and unadapted, he wouldn't stop hitting his head on stuff and it was so _annoying_. Eventually, he accepted that he couldn't fight fate (or god, or whatever) on this. He got used to it, and even found some adventage to it (apparently, a lot of people found tall hot. Well, then...).

 

An other thing he discovered was that he liked boys. Not only boys, not every boys, but some of them, in some occasion, were actually more appealing to him than girls. So that was a problem. Because he had a feeling his parents and the Church weren't going to be fans of him being queer. That, and the fact that he had decided he would play music for a living, _rock_ music... In fact, they loved it. So much that they encouraged him to take even more independance and to rent a shitty appartment by himself, possibly in a place where they wouldn't have to hear about him again.

 

His kicked out years were awful, and in some way, not that bad. He played music, worked, suffered a bit and got laid _a lot_.

 

One day, he even met the love of his life, who ironically happened to be a girl from a mormon family. Somewhere, Destiny was probably laughing their ass off at how good of a joke Dallon's life was. When he married Breezy, he invited his parents, who actually came, and at his own surprise, he made up with them. Nothing was like it had been before, obviously, but not talking to your family is hard. And he was happy with what they had now, which was some phone calls, diners once in a while and never talking about anything important ever.

 

Breezy is perfect for him. She's smart, beautiful, special in a lot of ways that Dallon loves and she's very accepting about the musicien lifestyle. He can share everything with her, from his spiritual worries, to his bisexuality. One day, he even mentions to her the dress thing. She's suprised, and not into it, but she does't judge him. (She even asks him later if it is really just a kink, because otherwise, they'll have to talk about this a little bit more. But no, he's fine. He wouldn't want to dress up like a girl everyday. It's just... a thing he finds sexy).

 

One day, he auditions for Panic ! And somehow he ends up in the band a few month later. He gets along pretty well with Brendon and Spencer. Brendon's a nice guy. Hyperactive, irritating and unpredictable but definitly nice. And cute. Maybe a little hot.

 

Actually, Brendon's incredibly hot, and that is kinda problematic. Especially when he seemes to decide that nothing's funnier than to play and flirt with Dallon on stage. So, he likes stage gay (it's pretty funny, really) but it wakes up things in him, wants and desires he hadn't had in a long time.Well, doesn't matter because he has Breezy, now, and she's enough for him.

 

One night, a few days before he turns 29, he has the weirdest conversation with his wife :

 

« Hey, i was wondering... do you like Brendon ? » she asks, while putting the dishwasher on.

 

« Hum, yeah, he's a good friend. » he says, looking at her, a little intrigued by the question.

 

« Not what I mean. Do you like... find him sexy ? » she doesn't look pissed, or jealous, or anything. Just genuinely interested. He feels himself flushing. Is he that obvious ?

 

« Uh, I-you're... » he stutters.

 

« No. If I wasn't there, would you sleep with him ? ». She looks at him, with her big brown eyes, waiting for an answer.

 

« Probably, yeah.»He decides not to lie. He wants to be honest with her.« Why ? »

 

She shrugs. « Nothing, I was just wondering.»

 

And then she lives the room.

 

They don't talk about it for the rest of the evening. He doesn't dare to bring the subject up again. Eventually he forgets about it.

 

*************************************************************************

 

Today, it's Dallon's birthday, and unfortunately, he's been very busy, meetings and things to do in town. He only goes back home around 6 PM. He's impatient to finally see Breezy and spend his birthday night with her. He smiles on the porch before opening the door.

 

« Darling, I'm home ! »

 

At his biggest surprise, it's not Breezy who shows up from the living room, but Brendon. He's dressed casually, with a T-shirt, a green jacket and black jeans.

 

« Hey babe » He says, smirking.

 

Dallon smirks back and roll his eyes at Brendon's mocking tone.

 

« What on hearth are you doing here ? Where's Breezy ? »

 

Brendon walks closer to him.

 

« She had to be somewhere else. But she told me you'd rather not be alone on your birthday, old man. So she asked me _to keep you entertained_  »

 

He said those last words in a very seductive voice that makes Dallon blush. « She asked you what ? » he questions, confused. There's something weird going on.

 

« Dal... » Brendon says, and he brushes a finger on Dallon's cheek. Ah. He didn't realise Brendon was this close.

 

Then Brendpn puts one hand on Dallon's already hardening cock, through his pants (Not his fault if Brendon's teasing voice went straight to it). Brendon takes his hand away, and he looks gravely at Dallon.

 

«Breezy told... that you fancied me. Obviously, I do too. If you want, we can-»

 

« Yes, yes,» he cuts Brendon, takes his hand and put it back were it was. It feels very good. And Dallon wants this, yeah, definitely. He cant believe Breezy did that for him. She really is the _best_ wife in the world.

 

Brendon's smile widen again and he starts rubbing a little, which makes Dallon moan slightly. He is a lot harder, now. They look at each other for a second before he leans and kiss Brendon. His lips are perfect, soft and full and amazing, just like he imagined them. Brendon pushes his tongue inside of Dallon's mouth and Dallon does the same, he fists Brendon's hair without really thinking about it. It's so good that he groans when Brendon pulls back and he shoots him a frustrated, interrogating look.

Brendon smiles again.

 

« Wait a second... »

 

What ? No. He can't just... he can't just leave Dallon after that.

But Brendon comes back immediately with a package. It's a medium size box, wrapped in dark red paper, with a ribbon on it.

 

« Happy Birthday ! »Brendon exclames as he passes him the box.Dallon first tries to open the gift without destroying the package, fails and finally rips it off, under Brendon's impatient gaze.

 

« Oh. »

 

He looks at Brendon, who is watching him expectantly.

 

« So, do you like it ? » He asks, his voice lower than usual.

 

Dallon swallows. Yes. It is a black, simple, sexy [dress](http://www.forever21.com/Product/Product.aspx?BR=F21&Category=dress_little-black-dresses&ProductID=2000168332&VariantID=). He feels the fabric with his fingers and he _loves_ it. How did Brendon guess ?

 

« Breezy told me that was your thing. Can't say I'm really surprised. Can't say I don't find it obscenely hot,» Brendon explains,« I thought it matched you. But if you don't like it, we can always return it, you know. »

 

Brendon seems a little less sure of himself now, because, as Dallon realises, he hasn't said anything yet.

 

« No, Bren, it's perfect.... Thank you »

 

He can't help but blush (again), as Brendon nodds, looking satisfied.

 

« Now, can you put it on ? I'd like to see how hot you'll look in it. »

 

This turns him on so much it's almost indecent. Well, Brendon's tone by itself _is_ indecent. Not to mention his sight on Dallon, almost burning.

 

He heads toward the bathroom, throws his clothes away and puts on the dress. It fits him almost perfectly. It would if he had actual hips. So it's a little lose around his waist, but it doesn't matter. He admires himself in the large mirror for a minute, before opening one of Breezy's drawers, one where he knows she keeps her makeup. He finds the eyeliner and puts some on his eyes. Not the first time he's ever done that, but usually it's for stage or photoshoots. And he isn't wearing, well, a dress.

The result is weird. Because he really doesn't have girly shapes, and he is too tall, so the dress looks _really_ short. That's kind of slutty, he thinks and he doesn't hate it. He takes a deep breath before getting back to the living room, were he finds Brendon, sitting on the couch, absently reading a magazine he found on the coffe table.

 

Brendon looks up, and his eyes widen. Dallon can't help but be statisfied by the effect he has on the other man.

 

« Fuck, you look even better than I imagined,» Brendon declares, as he checks Dallon out. He bites his lower lip and that drives Dallon crazy, so he walks in front of Brendon, parts his legs and kneels in front of him. Brendon throws the magazine away and leans down to kiss him. It's hot and wet and rough, just like Dallon likes it.

 

He breaks the kiss and start unzipping Brendon's jeans, putting them down on Brendon's ankles, with his boxers as well. Brendon's breathing hard, and his cock is fully erected already, which makes Dallon smiles. It's been a while since he sucked a dick, and to be completely honest, he misses it a little bit. He liked going down on guys. On girls too, but it's different. With guys, he loves that it's harder, that demands a little toughness. He strokes a few times. Brendon moans and it gets directly to his own cock. He _loves_ these sounds. He licks the tip of Brendon's lenght, it taste salty and a little sour. Perfect.

 

« Dallon » Brendon says, his voice hoarse.

 

He does it again, before he starts sucking. Brendon's size is good, not very big but perfectly enough for him. He uses a lot of saliva and progressively, he takes more and more of Brendon's lenght, until he has all of him in his mouth. He uses his tongue, too. Brendon's hands are in his hair, pushing him the closer he can. He looks up and Brendon is looking at him with pupils blown, and a dark gaze, full of want.

 

« Fuck, Dal. If you don't stop i'm gonna- »

 

Dallon lets go, because he doesn't want Brendon to come yet. So he pulls back and wait for the guy to put himself back together.

 

« Ok, Ok... »Brendon says, still having trouble breathing regularly, as he gets up. 

 

« On the couch » he orders.

 

Dallon exectues, places himself on his knees and hands, on the couch.

 

« You want it that way ? » Brendon asks, his voice slighlty surprised.

 

Yeah. Yeah, Dallon wants to be taken like that. It's his favorite way and it's been _so long_. He nodds.

 

« Wait,» Brendon says, and he makes him sit back on his heels. He kisses him hard and pationately and Dallon dives in. Then, as Dallon start sucking his neck, he murmurs in his ear.

« You're so hot like that, Dal. All pretty and dressed up, nice and sweet for me. I can't wait to fuck your cute little ass »

 

Dallon's dick reacts to the words and he moans, can't help it. Brendon backs up a little and Dallon comes back to his initial position. He closes his eyes and feels the couch moving when Brendon gets on it, behing him. Then Brendon's crotch is against his ass, and it feels wonderful.

 

« Brendon, please- »

 

But he is cut by Brendon's fingers against his mouth. He takes them in and licks them, suck them until they're leaking and covered in spit. He makes very nasty noises and he feels Brendon's bulge, hard against him. Oh, fuck, he wants Brendon in him right now.

Before he has the time to formulate his wish, Brendon pull his dress up on his back, and cups his ass.

 

Suddenly, a question hits Dallon's mind.

 

« Hey, do you have, like, lube and condoms ? » He thinks they might have some in the house, but right now, he'd rather not move. Brendon freezes behind him, before bursting into a laugh.

 

« No, Dal, I planned all of this, the dress and everything, but i totally forgot about condoms. Well now i guess we have to stop. D'you have any good DVDs ? »

 

Dallon sighs.

 

« Well then, shut up and fuck me, for god's sake...»

 

Brendon laughs again, but he reaches for his pocket and get one. Then, he start massaging Dallon's entrance, and Dallon can't help but let out an embarassingly loud groan.

 

« Shit, babe, you're so sexy,» Brendon says, as he push one finger into him. He puts another one and it hurts a little, but Dallon thinks he kinda likes it like that, makes everything feel real. He breathes hard when Brendon puts a third finger in. He feels so full and used and he thinks something must be wrong with him, because it shouldn't be so good, to be fingered by his bandmate.

 

« God, I wanna fuck you so bad.»

 

Dallon whimpers in response, and then Brendon start carressing his side with his free hand. He traces his skin where there is no fabric, and at the same time, he moves his fingers inside him and hits _that spot_.

 

« Brendon,» he whines. Dallon thinks he could come right now, but he refrains.

 

Then, Brendon stops. He pulls his fingers out, and Dallon can hear him taking his clothes off, ripping the condom pack open and putting it on. Brendon puts his hard cock against his entrance.

 

« Do you want me to fuck you, babe ? » he asks, low and seductive.

 

« Yes, fu-fuck yes do it now.»

 

And Brendon does. He starts slow, just pushing the tip of his dick inside, and it already feels so big, but Dallon can take it. He enters gradually and Dallon hears him breathing harsh.

 

« Fuck, you're so tight,» he says.

 

At this point, Dallon's not even coherent anymore. He just hears himself moaning and whining. He would feel bad if Brendon didn't sound equally affected, letting out random words.

 

« Fuck. Fuck, Dal. You fucking like my cock, don't you. Oh, godfucking- »

 

He talks like a cheap porn actor, and it shouldn't turn Dallon on like that. Dallon feels Brendon's hips against his ass and realises that Brendon is fully inside of him. He starts fucking him slowly, back anf forth, changing his angle until he hits his prostate, and Dallon can feel it in all his body. He contracts at the sensations, which makes Brendon give off a low moan. _Again_ , Dallon tries to say, but instead it's just a cry that get out of his mouth. Brendon understands the message anyway and hits the same spot another time. He does it one more time, and Dallon is just far gone. His body is full of sensations, his mind is blank, all there is is overwhelming pleasure. Surprisingly, he manages to not collapse on the couch when he comes. He lets out a louder moan, and it just feels so good he's not sure he's not going to pass out.

 

Brendon fucks him one more time and comes as well, Dallon feels his body tense and then relax. Brendon pulls out, and they both crash on the couch, Brendon's chest against his, just separated by the thin fabric of the dress.

 

«Fuck, that was good,» Brendon says.

 

Dallon nodds, because he hasn't the strengh to do anything else. Brendon start caressing his hair.

 

« You're amazing,» He says, with a tender smile. At this moment, Dallon couldn't be happier. They lay here for a while, before Brendon gets up and put the condom in the trash.

 

« I'm gonna take a shower,» Dallon says.

 

« Ok. I'm gonna make us pancakes,» Brendon replies. He kisses Dallon quickly on the corner of his mouth and disappear into the kitchen.

 

Dallon close the bathroom door, and looks at himself. His hair are a mess, he is all sweaty and sticky (let's not talk about his eyeliner) and the dress has come stains on it. But he feels prettier than ever. He takes it off carefully and put in the washing machine. Then he takes a quick shower and goes to the kitchen, were he finds Brendon humming while he cooks, only wearing his boxers. Dallon himself has just put on jeans and T-shirt.

 

« Oh, hey dude,» Brendon says, when he notices him. « Pancakes ? »

 

Dallon nodds and takes the plate Brendon was handing him. He is starving.

 

« Bren, was Breezy really ok with this ? » He knows he should have asked right away, making sure he wasn't making a mistake, and he felt a little guilty, but after all, he trusted Brendon.

 

« She's the one who asked me in the first place. Couldn't believe it, at first. I was like, this is a joke, right ? But no, no. It's her birthday gift, i guess. She's kinkier than i thougt...»

 

« What about Sarah ? » not that he minded that much, it was Brendon's business, but he had to ask.

 

« Sarah and I, we... fool around. It happens, it's like that. It works for us,» he says. « So no, she really doesn't care. Well, I mean, she probably will want me to tell her every details, because it's _you_ , and i've been... for a while I... » he doesn't finish his sentance, just look at his feet for a second. « Anyway, no problems with Sarah ».

 

Around 11 PM, Brendon says he's got to leave. As he walks outside the house, Dallon says « Thanks again for...the dress ».

 

Brendon smirks.

 

« Don't mention it. You look gorgeous in it. » He thinks for a second, « But i think a little colour wouldn't look bad either,» he adds.

 

« You have really good tastes,» Dallon compliments him, « I'm not sure I would know what to buy ».

 

« Well, you haven't dated Ryan Ross. I know everything there is to know about, like, unusual fashion tendancies. Anyway, happy birthday again, grandad. I hope... » He doesn't say it, but Dallon knows what he means. I hope we can do it again, sometimes. And it makes him wonder, what's the deal with Breezy ? Was it a one time thing ? What does all of this imply ?

 

They say goodbye and Brendon goes back home, leaving Dallon pleased, but full of questions.

 

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it ? was it terrible ? was it ok ? i'd love some feedback :)


End file.
